HWE Thursday Night ECW Special Host
Intro Slashranger, "Welcome to HWE ECW! I am your special guest host Slashranger4444! We have decided to switch spots for one night only!" Zack Ryder, "But we're enemies with you. Get out!" Ranger, "Listen, I agreed to do this in exchange for JDUDE to be on my show and hopefully make my Superstars and Divas come to their senses and Apologize." Ryder, "Whatever." Match 1 Zack Ryder walks out, followed by Dashing. Ryder, "Woah. Hey I thought this was going to be me vs Rhodes." Cody Rhodes, "It was. Until we changed it to a Tag Team match." Ryder, "I don't have a partner." Just Close Your Eyes hits as Christian and Dimitri come out. Christian, "I'm his partner." The bell rings and Zack hits a Running DDT on Cody. Zack hits a Splash, and a Suplex. Dimitri starts a fight with Dolph Ziggler on the outside, and Dimitri gets pounded until Christian comes around and hits a Killswitch on the concrete. Back inside the ring Zack hits a Zack Attack, and signals for the Rough Ryder. Dolph is up by now and trips Zack. Zack's distracted by Dolph which allows Cody to get him in a Crossrhodes. Cody's about to hit it but Christian grabs Cody from behind and hits him with a Killswitch. Zack once again goes for the Rough Ryder, and Dimitri takes out Dolph. Zack hits the Rough Ryder, and pins. 1 2 3! Christian, Dimitri and Zack Ryder celebrate in the ring. Match 2 Rapp3r comes out, followed by Tommy Dreamer. The bell rings and Rapp3r pounds on Dreamer. Rapp3r hits a couple of DDTs, and pulls out a Sledgehammer. Rapp3r hits Dreamer in the head with the Sledgehammer, and Dreamer's out. Rapp3rs looking for something more, so he grabs some kendo sticks and starts whipping Dreamer. Dreamer has red marks all over him and he's holding his head. 1 2 3! Rapp3r cleanly wins the match and medical personnnel have to take Dreamer out on a stretcher. Match 3 A Mystery Man comes out. Mystery Man, "Now, I'll be seeing the fans of UNW in a sec, but I wanted to give you something." The bell rings and it's Mystery Man vs Goldust. Mystery Man hits DDT after DDT, until Goldust tries to reverse. Mystery Man hits a Suplex on Goldust and pins. 1 2 3! Mystery Man walks out of the ring. Match 4 Yoshi Tatsu comes out, followed by Justin Time. The bell rings, and Justin dominates Yoshi, because Yoshi has a little bit of Ring Rust. Yoshi is beaten down easily, and Justin pins. 1 2 3! Yoshi shakes hands with Justin, but Yoshi attacks him. Match 5 Candice Michelle and Double J Jacker come out. The bell rings and Candice attacks Jacker. Candice gets her wand(Look at her history) out of under the ring and starts hitting Jacker with it. 1 2 3! Main Event Slashranger, "Just to end this show with a Bang! let's have Eagle face Mr. Kennedy!" The bell rings and Kennedy hits a DDT. Eagle gets up and hits a Fireman's Carry on Kennedy, and Eagle hits his 450 Imploding Splash. 1 2 3! Eagle stands in the ring with one arm in the air in victory as the show goes off the air.